


Long Night

by kiddiluna



Category: Beyblade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai and Ray have been invited to the National Beyblade party every year, and they are late every year do to Kai but when Ray puts his foot down this time he ends up feeling more of the consequence later in the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

A man, with two toned blue hair, and with the red streaks going down his cheeks with blood red eyes stood down at the bottom of a long staircase wearing a black tux which was customer for him.

"Ray, hurry your sexy ass up." growled the Man as glared up the stairs.

"Kitten come down or I will come get you down here instead."

"But Kai." a voice said from the top staircase.

"But nothing kitten come down." Kai the man at the base of the stairs retorted in stern voice, leaving no room for argument.

"O-Ok.. f-fine." Ray said stuttering coming into the view at the top of the stairs. Ray was wearing black leather pants that hagged his legs so his hips all in the right place, the shirt was a golden tank top that went to his stomach and his hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"How do I look?" Ray asked shyly as he descended from the top of the staircase and looked down at Kai with his rich golden eyes.

"You look divine kitten." Kai said as he snaked his hands around his waist pulling him from behind close to him from behind as Ray felt Kai hard poking him.

"Kai, stop or Tala is going to be mad that we are late." Ray says before Kai slammed his lips on him making him grasp Kai used the opportunity to rush his tongue in Kitten's mouth making him duly thing with his tongue.

" Kai we have to go to the party." Ray whined as he moaned and wiggled against Kai touch.

"Kitten, it is fine, but I want you right now." Kai said as he licked Ray earlobe.

"Stop Kai come on." Ray said pushing away from him and Kai frowned before he backed away from his lover.

“Fine, lets go then.” Kai says as he moved away from his lover who was flushed pink.

Kai opened their house door to find groups of screaming fans just outside their small house.

“Kai!” They all screamed when they saw him.

"Ray, look over here." The girls screamed as he gave them a wave as they entered the car. Kai still had not said anything to the other as they were safely in the car.

The ride stayed with the tension evident in the air. "Kai." Ray called out but Kai paid him no mind. When the car came to the stop Kai exited out first with Ray following after him.

Kai had not even bothered to wait for him as he made his entrance into the building. Ray sighed before making his way inside where he was greeted by Tyson and Max.

"Ray, you're here." Max says as he ran forward pulling the other into a hug. As Tyson gave him a big smile.

"So what wrong with you and the Grinch over there?" Tyson asked as he pointed over at Kai who was talking Tala and Byran.

"He is upset with me for something that I did earlier this evening." Ray told them.

"What did you do,Ray. Kai never been this angry since he lost Dranzer." Max assets.

"I cockblocked him in order for us not to be late to the event today." Ray tells them as they walked towards their table.

Tyson barked out a laugh as Ray began to blush hard while Max placed a comforting hand on Ray's shoulder.

"Wow how much sex do you give him to make him so spoiled? Four times a day plus a BJ to unwind." Tyson said jockingly but when he saw Ray supriseed look on his face his Jaw dropped.

"Ray!" Max exclaimed of pure shock at the other Beyblader.

"It is not all the time." Ray says as they finally made it there table and sat down and he quickly sat down and hurried his head in his arms.

Kai hearing his old teammate laughing Kai looked over to see his precious Kitten talking with them.

"So what up with you today. Who pissed on your beyblade?" Bryan asked as he followed the other gaze.

Kai turned his attention back at Byran and glared at him. "It none of your business." He spat, he was not mad at his kitten he just wanted the other to sweat it out a little.

"Let me take a guess you were denied sex because the last time you guys were invited to an event you guys came super late and he was covered in Hickes so you must have been denied the pleasure this time." Tala says he took a swig of his drink. Kai grunted in response as he looked over at the redhead suspiciously.

The night went on as everyone mingled and chatted and caught up with each other. Ray and Kai did not see much of each other until it was the meal time and when they were leaving.

Are you still mad at me?" Ray asked as he entered their bedroom.

"..." No response from Kai.

"You are mad at me aren't you?" Ray asked as he started to cry a little. "I'm so sorry Kai but this is the kast time I would ever see the white tigers and didn't want to miss it." Ray added as he crawled ip into the bed as he started to sob quietly.

"Kitten I'm sorry to make you sad I was never angry at you a little disappointed but never angry." Kai said to Kai as he hugged him from behind.

"Really." Ray said as he turned around and faced Kai.

"Yes really." Kai replied as he kissed Ray deeply.

Kai picked his kitten into his arms before going to there bedroom where he place the other on the bed before he climbed on top of Ray leaving series of kisses down his neck, chest, and all the way down his erection. "Ahh." Ray moaned as Kai grabbed his pants waist and pulled them down with his boxers. Kai blew the tip of his erection before giving it a swift lick of the head. Ray beckoned and moaned with pleasure Kai began buckling on his throbbing erection bring him closer to completion.

"K-Kai... s-s-s-s-ss-stop.. I-I'm a-about t-to cum..." Ray said in a rasp voice as Kai sucked him dry and harder each time as he was still on Cloud 9. Kai pulled out a bottle of lube and puts one on it his fingers and put them in one by one stretching Ray. Ray started to moan even louder once Kai stuck his prostate. "Kai please do that again." Ray said to Kai as he hit Ray's prostate over and over again.

Kai tried to pull his finger out but Ray clenched his fingers to keep him inside. "Let go Kitten and I will fill you up with something much bigger." Kai said huskily in Ray ear and he let go of Ray fingers. Kai covered himself with lube then lining himself up with Ray's twitching hole and thrusted himself insisted struck Ray prostate again and again over and over.

"Kai." Ray yelled as he came once again.

"Ray." Kai said as he came inside of Ray.

Ray panted heavily as the other removed himself.

"Your so cute Kitten." Kai tells him as he placed a kiss on the other forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> This story old title used to be Lover's Night but I redid it to make sure that everyone would be able to understand this story.  
> Please leave kudo's and comments to tell me how well I did this edit.


End file.
